Milo3481
milo3481 – jeden z najpopularniejszych reżyserów w polskiej machinimie z Gothica. Na starym koncie miał ok 8000 subskrypcji, a teraz na nowym koncie Milo3481Films ma ich około 6500. Czasami też udziela dubbingu. Stworzył nawet dwa mody do Gothica "Wymarsz" i "Konflikt". Milo założył swoje konto w październiku 2009 roku. Pierwszy jego film to niedostępny już "Gwiazdy tańczą na betonie". Na początku tworzył same produkcje poważne, głównie o tematyce wojennej. Próbował również sił w krótkich komediach i sklejankach, które większość z nich można zobaczyć na kanale MachinimaGothic. Po zmęczeniu tematyką powag, spróbował czegoś nowego i przerzucił się na komedie. Jego najpopularniejsze dzieło to "Assassin's Creed". Odniosło ono wielki sukces nie tylko w Polsce ale i zagranicą, jest obecnie jednym z najpopularniejszych filmów w polskiej machinimie z Gothica. Na jego kanale można również znaleźć kilka remake'ów, krótkich sklejanek, teledysków oraz filmików z Team Fortress 2. W lutym 2013 ogłosił, że nie będzie już tworzył machinimy, a w marcu 2013 usunął swoje konto. Obecnie jego filmy można zobaczyć na kanale Milo3481Films. Po zakończeniu działalności jako reżyser zaczął nagrywać Let's Playe. Wcześniej na kanale Gimbazja Fantazja razem z kolegami, a obecnie samemu na kanale Milo. W czerwcu 2015 ukazał się film Super Poszukiwacz na podstawie scenariusza Mooorasa, ale w opisie podkreślił, że nie jest to powrót do machinimy tylko po prostu naszły go chęci. Przed zaprzestaniem nagrywania machinim miał w planach dokończyć remake Cieni Prawdy, zrobić filmy Assassin's Creed 4 i Kartograf, oraz stworzyć coś w trzeciej części Gothica. Niestety te projekty nigdy nie zostały zrealizowane. W 2016 Milo stworzył kolejną komedię pod tytułem "Bohater" i wraz z tym postanowił wrócić do tworzenia machinim. Wraz z przyjaciółmi założyli Stowarzyszenie Prokrastynacji. Przez cały rok 2017 Milo starał się nie tylko tworzyć nowe produkcje, ale również wspierać społeczność machinimową. Jego główne projekty to: Gothicowe Poradniki, Soper Machinima Mod, Złote Innosy i bycie machinimerem w Dziejach Khorinis. Filmografia Powagi * Forteca Pandemonium * Płomień Wolności Komedie * Assassin's Creed * The Quest * Patrol * Ultra Wilk * Super Poszukiwacz * Bohater * Klątwa Klątw * Zew Kruka * Za Gomeza * Krucjata * Konsekwencje Remake'i * Dobry walczator * K***a w języku polskim * Klątwa Samobójstwa * Cienie Prawdy Sklejanki * Nadcinki * Szukam pracy * Thorus i jego 1000 bryłek * Heavy in Gothic * Badass Greg * Plan Bezimiennego Teledyski * Sword of the Witcher * Biały Wilk * Aerosmith nobodys faulot * Słoik * You are a pirate * Nie ma takich dwóch jak jeden ja Trailery * Khorana Mod * Zdarzenie na morzu * 63 Mod * Krwawa Kompania - Gothic II Dzieje Khorinis Inne * Gwiazdy tańczą na betonie * Walka Pokemonów * Bitwa o bigos * Atak na Stary Obóz * Atak orków na Khorinis * Uwięziony * Projekt Sen * Lame Spy * Plan by zniszczyć Snipera * Przywołanie Osiągnięcia * Brąz za serial "Bitwa o Jarkendar" w kategorii "Powaga" w drugiej edycji Gothicowych Oskarów w 2010. * Złoto za reżyserię w czwartej edycji Gothicowych Oskarów w 2012. * Złoto za trylogię "Assassin's Creed" w kategorii "Komedia" w czwartej edycji Gothicowych Oskarów w 2012. * Złoto za film "Płomień Wolności" w kategorii "Powaga" w czwartej edycji Gothicowych Oskarów w 2012. * Srebro za film "Patrol" w kategorii "Komedia" w Złotych Innosach 2012. * Złoto za reżyserię w Złotych Innosach 2012. * Nagroda publiczności za film "Heavy in Gothic" w kategorii "Sklejanka" w Złotych Innosach 2012. * Nagroda publiczności za reżyserię w Złotych Innosach 2012. * Brąz za film "Super Poszukiwacz" w kategorii "Komedia" w Złotych Innosach 2015. * Brąz za reżyserię w Złotych Innosach 2016. Ciekawostki * "Assassin's Creed" był jego pierwszym dużym filmem komediowym. Wcześniej robił same filmy poważne. Co ciekawe, ten sam film, jest przez Milo średnio lubiany. * Jego ulubioną postacią fikcyjną jest Sir Crocodile z anime "One Piece". * Jego ulubiona gra to "A Hat in Time". * W planach miał stworzyć Assassin's Creed 4 z wykorzystaniem wszystkich głównych postaci z jego filmów. Projekt ten upadł i nie zostanie wznowiony. * Jego zapowiadanym filmem przed skasowaniem konta był "Kartograf". Miał opowiadać historię kartografa o jego pierwszym dniu pracy w nowym domu – Khorinis. * Podobnie jak Ezi nie ma dobrego komputera do gier – ostatni film przed skasowaniem konta nakręcił w całości na spowolnionym czasie, a potem przyśpieszył klipy w programie. Pracuje tak do dziś * Był pierwszym reżyserem, który wstawił machinimę z Gothica na DX11. * Film "Assassin's Creed" okazał się jednym z najpopularniejszym filmem machinimowym nie tylko w Polsce, ale i na wschodzie. Informacje o tym pochodzi od jednego z najpopularniejszych twórców machinimy w tamtych rejonach - LarMoVa * Odkrył sposób na przenoszenie rzeczy z warsztatu Garrys Mod i Source Film Maker do Gothica. Można to zauważyć w filmie "Konsekwencje". Planuje po premierze nowego filmu nakręcić poradnik o tym. Kategoria:Członkowie Sopran Production Studio Kategoria:Członkowie Brotherhood Production Kategoria:Członkowie Stowarzyszenia Prokrastynacji Kategoria:Reżyserzy